1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of apparatuses and methods for eye protection and more specifically to the art of providing and storing lens covers for eyeglass lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protecting eyes from the sun with sunglasses is well known. A problem occurs, however, for those who wear corrective eyeglasses. A corrective eyeglass wearer has basically three known options for protecting his eyes from the sun. One option is to obtain a separate pair of corrective sunglasses. This option is expensive and requires the wearer to carry both pairs of glasses on many occasions (such as when the wearer is moving from indoors to outdoors or when the weather changes) when both pairs may be necessary. The second option is to purchase self-adjusting corrective lenses that adjust in shading according to light intensity. This second option is also expensive and removes the control of the shading from the wearer. In other words, since the lenses automatically shade adjust, it may occur that the glasses adjust darker when the wearer would prefer that they were lighter and/or that the glasses may adjust lighter when the wearer would prefer that they were darker. The third option is to purchase a pair of "clip-on" sunglasses that clip on or in some other way attach to the regular corrective glasses. This option is also relatively expensive and has other disadvantages as well. One disadvantage is that clip-ons may not be considered attractive. This may be especially true when the sunglasses are not desired and are therefore "flipped up" above the corrective glasses. Alternately, the clip-ons may be removed from the corrective glasses but this creates the problem of carrying two pairs of glasses as discussed above. Additionally, clip-ons are typically rigid and may easily crack or break.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,094 to La Haye demonstrates that corrective "stick-on" lenses are known. The stick-on lenses are adhered to the inside surface of non-corrective lenses and are not intended to protect eyes but rather to correct vision. One problem with these stick-on lenses is that they cover only a small portion of the base non-corrective lens and thus are not intended to shade nor are capable of shading eyes from the sun.
What is needed is a simple, inexpensive way to convert corrective eyeglasses into corrective sunglasses. Applicant has met this need with a lens cover that is selectively adherable to the innner or outer surface of a corrective lens. By selectively adherable it is meant that the lens cover may be adhered to and removed from the lens as often as is necessary. To convert the sunglasses back to non-shaded corrective glasses it is only necessary to remove the lens covers and place them into a carrying case for future use.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,709 to Smith, it is also known to provide an eyeglass lens with a "one-way" display that permits clear vision to a wearer while providing for a design to be visible to other persons. Smith discloses eyeglass lenses made of a perforated material having a pattern of small holes. The problem with the glasses provided by Smith occurs when the wearer desires to change the display shown to others and/or to change the amount of sun shading provided. The only way provided by Smith to make such adjustments is to replace the original lenses with new lenses. This has the disadvantage of being expensive and requiring the wearer to carry two or more pairs of lenses.
What is needed is a simple, inexpensive way to convert ordinary eyeglasses into one-way glasses that provide clear vision to the wearer and a design to other persons. Applicant has met this need with a lens cover that is selectively adherable to the outer surface of an ordinary lens. This lens cover provides the required one-way vision. To convert the one-way glasses back to ordinary glasses it is only necessary to remove the lens covers and place them into a carrying case for future use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,333 to Somsel discloses a method and kit for making sunshields for eyeglasses. Silhouettes of the lenses are cut out from a sheet of writing material and are then placed onto a plastic film where the sunshields are cut out. Somsel's method has disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the template formed from the writing material will not adhere to the lens material. Thus, the template is likely to slip on the lens material causing inaccurate transfer of the lens shape.
Another disadvantage to the Somsel method is related to the fact that Somsel's method requires two sheets of material--a sheet of writing material and a sheet of plastic film. Each sheet must be cut out to form first the silhouette then the sunshield. This duplication in sheets of material and cutting introduces opportunities for error and also requires excess time. Applicant's method requires only one sheet and only one cut to form a lens cover. Thus, the accuracy is improved and the time required to form a lens cover is reduced.
Another disadvantage to the Somsel method is related to the fact that each silhouette is made by laying the eyeglasses on the sheet of writing material and then tracing around each lens onto the writing material. The problem is that when tracing the eyeglasses the maker must trace around not only the lens but also the portion of the eyeglass frame that holds the lens. Thus, each silhouette is made too large for the lens and must be trimmed to the appropriate size to fit the lens. Applicant's method permits that a lens cover is made to the size of the lens without regard to the eyeglass frame. Thus, again accuracy is improved and the time required to form a lens cover is reduced.
Still another disadvantage to the Somsel method is related to the carrying case for carrying the sunshields. In particular, the carrying case is not disclosed to be convenient for storage in a manner readily available to most users. Rather, the Somsel carrying case requires a separate storage location, such as a shirt pocket, for example. Applicant's storage means including the lens covers, on the other hand, fits easily within a credit card sized holder. Thus, the lens covers are stored conveniently and safely within a wallet or purse.
In these ways the difficulties inherent in the art are overcome in a way that is simple, inexpensive and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.